Communication channels are employed in many types of communication systems. Communication channels transmit multi-bit data between, for example, a line card and a switching fabric of a switch or a router.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments are provided as examples in the drawings and detailed description. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description are not intended to limit the invention to the particular form disclosed. Instead, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.